


March 22 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s entry in the Tale of Years is:</p><p>March 22</p><p>The dreadful nightfall. Frodo and Samwise leave the road and turn south to Mount Doom. </p><p>Third assault on Lórien.</p><p> </p><p>So what happens to the characters NOT mentioned in this entry by name? Or characters, such as wives, children or bad guys, that must have existed, but were never mentioned at all?</p><p>Here's your chance: tell us about the characters that Tolkien did not mention for this day in Middle-earth, March 3019!</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 22 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Galadriel was saddened as she heard the fight for Lórien around her. Every elf in the wood had been drafted to help in whatever way they could, for they needed all of them to survive this night. The situation grew more desperate with each passing day and each attack. Not even Nenya could help them.

That they had lasted this long was a testament to the courage of the Lórien elves and her skill with the ring. But even its power was not enough to disparage the evil that threatened them, and she feared for the safety of her home.


End file.
